


you just need to take a bite

by geomjeongsun



Series: whispers between the sheets [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampires, for 2 seconds or so, they're gaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomjeongsun/pseuds/geomjeongsun
Summary: Siyeon didn't quite expect the evening spent at the newly opened club to lead to a rather adventurous night with two beautiful women she had never met. Especially didn't expect one of them to take a liking for her blood.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: whispers between the sheets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	you just need to take a bite

**Author's Note:**

> reupload because i had deleted this one at some point heh

Siyeon was nervous. It was the first time for her. She had never before slept with more than one person at once, hadn't really been in relationships or the dating scene, to begin with, and had for sure never been presented with this type of situation. What had begun as a sudden decision to visit the club down the street she lived on had quickly turned into something else. The moment the fiery, short girl had sat next to her, her evening activities had been set in place. She had not expected the red-haired somewhat aloof woman to join in on the adventure but all in all, couldn't and wouldn't complain.

Not when the sight in front of her was the result of it all.

And yet the harness around her hips felt weirdly alien, the weight on her crotch somewhat offsetting. Every single time she looked down, past her belly, and saw the dark, phallic object protruding from her hips she didn't know how to react.

Bora, the smaller of the two, was on all fours in front of her, butt high in the air and face buried between Minji's legs. Siyeon let her hand slowly glide over the curve of her butt, feeling the soft, unblemished skin under her fingertips. Every tremble of Bora's hips went through her fingers, over her arm, and up to her shoulder, Siyeon feeling every single shiver as if it was her own. Her hand went lower, gliding over the back of Bora's thigh, already feeling the heat from her core. Siyeon noticed the single strand of arousal connecting from her entrance to her thigh, glistening from the neon lights bouncing through the penthouse. Something contracted in her belly, hips slightly bucking from the sight in front of her. She couldn't stop herself and slowly slid her finger over Bora, collecting the wetness and slipped inside, careful not to hurt her with the well-manicured nails.

She choked up when the warmth surrounded her finger, almost overbearing with its burn, Bora's walls repeatedly clenching around her. Even with her head between Minji's thighs, tongue and lips preoccupied with licking and kissing, Bora's moan was loud and clear and from the way, Minji's head fell back, powerful. Siyeon bit her lip, adding a second finger and slowly pushed in, pulling out only when her knuckles were coated in the same wetness as her fingers. She built a steady rhythm, continuously alternating between pushing and pulling, watching Bora slowly crumble around her fingertips. The dark-haired girl kept grinding back against her, droplets of sweat running down her back.

"Siyeon," Siyeon gulped when she heard Bora's high-pitched whine, "Please."

She looked up from the perfectly round and defined butt, sensing Mjnji's gaze on herself. The redhead seemed unbothered as ever, that same untouchable aura of pure power surrounding her even as her hair was glued to her skin, sticking out in weird angles in some places. She had looked otherworldly in the club where she had spoken to Siyeon and Bora, and she still looked otherworldly now, in her bedroom. The same red painting her hair covered her cheeks and bosom in a glowing flush, and even from the distance Siyeon clearly saw the slight trembles on her chest. They were somewhat offsetting, not quite looking the way quick breathing should, but her mind was hazy enough to easily be tricked due to her arousal.

Minji's hand had found the top of Bora's head, gripping her hair and pushed her back between her thighs, grinding against her face all whilst holding Siyeon's gaze. Her eyes were dangerously piercing, fixing Siyeon with a stare she almost wanted to escape. Heat flared up in Siyeon, mouth running dry. Minji nodded in her direction, daring her to finally move on.

Bora slowly pushed her hips against Siyeon, her butt wriggling with every single move. Siyeon threw a last glance at Minji, clenching her thighs at the single, raised eyebrow. She slipped her fingers out, ignoring Bora's pitiful whine, and held her hips, stabilizing her. Her own hips bucked, clit throbbing as she shuffled closer, letting the tip of the strap brush against Bora.

The moan she let out from such small contact was everything Siyeon needed to hear to fully push inside. Barely any resistance met her, the lube as well as Bora's wetness making it easy for her to slowly ease the strap inside until her hips met Bora's, thighs glued to the back of hers. Minji sighed softly, eyes glued to Bora's bouncing butt as Bora arched her back, trying to take even more of the toy inside of her. Siyeon bit her lip, she was feeling herself grow more aroused, the harness brushing against her sensitive skin every time Bora moved, sending spikes of pleasure up Siyeon's spine.

She slowly pulled her hips back, easily slipping out in unison with Bora's moan, only to quickly move forward again. The slap of their thighs meeting echoed through the entire room and Siyeon felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. The sight, the situation and all was arousing, yes, but she still felt out of place. Siyeon gulped down some of the saliva collecting in her mouth and allowed her hips to thrust again, over and over. She soon built up a rhythm, although somewhat irregular, the motion entirely unfamiliar for her. Hearing Bora's loud moans, the girl as loud in the bedroom as she was outside of it, and feeling her tremble under her fingertips gave her all the motivation she needed to keep going. A part of her wanted nothing more than to watch Bora crumble under her so she pulled her hips back only to push inside faster, rolling her hips when she did.

Siyeon's hands moved all over Bora, exploring every inch of the defined muscle stretching over her back. She hovered over her hips, inching towards the small waist, softly caressing her skin, pinching every so often. Even now it helped calm her down. Siyeon snorted when Bora's moan got louder at a harder pinch and moved her fingers along her skin, pinching more often. Bora leaned into the touch, lower body still moving to meet Siyeon's thrusts, causing a soft smile to appear on Siyeon's lips.

Too soon Bora's body tensed only to shudder strongly. Siyeon stayed in place, only slightly hinting movement to prolong Bora's pleasure without making her uncomfortable. The older girl arched her back, pushing closer to Siyeon for the last time before slowly inching away, indicating Siyeon to pull out. She did and quickly scrambled out of the harness, folding it as neatly as possible and placed the toy on one of the bed's corners. It had been fun. Siyeon wasn't one not to try new things and in that moment her mental image, as well as the overall situation, had been too arousing for her to spend a second thought on the idea. But even so, glancing back at the toy glistening with Bora's wetness, she didn't know if she would necessarily do it again.

"That was something," Bora commented.

When Siyeon looked back up she noticed the dark mop of hair still lying in between Minji's thighs, the latter opening and tightening her grip on the bedsheets over and over again. It was obvious she was close still but wanted to offer Bora the needed space. Siyeon bit her lip and quickly shuffled closer until she kneeled next to her. A single glance down flared the heat in her belly up again. Instead, she gently hovered her palm over Minji's breast, looking at her for confirmation.

"Go on," Minji murmured.

Siyeon did, running her fingers over the soft flesh. Minji bit her lip to conceal her moan when Siyeon palmed her breast and lightly squeezed, testing out what the other woman would like. Hearing her faint moan she squeezed again, this time stronger. Minji's lips met her own, taking Siyeon's lower lip between hers, sucking on it when Siyeon's fingertips grazed over her sensitive nipple. Siyeon smiled into the kiss, flicking her thumb over Minji's skin, pinching and circling it. She played with her breast for quite a while, switching between toying with her nipple, touching and slightly pulling it, and kneading the supple flesh. With every new touch, Minji's hips moved faster, grinding against nothing but air as Bora still tried to catch her breath.

"Hey don't leave me out," Bora pouted.

It took three more flicks of Bora's tongue and Minji nuzzled her head in the crook of Siyeon's neck, tightly gripping down onto the bedsheets. Her entire body shook as she came, thighs tightening around Bora's head strong enough to muffle all sound for the girl. A surprisingly strong pain accompanied Minji's lips meeting Siyeon's skin, strong enough for Siyeon's eyes to roll back and white dots to appear on her vision. She shuddered from the pain, a cold sweat settling in all of the sudden. She had never experienced any pain quite like this, almost as if something had tugged at her life-string all of a sudden, her entire existence screaming with pain. Minji broke away from her neck, red lips brighter than ever before and Siyeon blinked a few times, not quite believing her eyes when she stared into Minji's now red ones.

"What just happened," Siyeon asked.

Her chest was rising up and down with every breath she gulped down. When she looked up, a shocked Bora greeted her, her face slack as she stared at Minji with surprise and something Siyeon vaguely deciphered as fear. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned to look back. She immediately understood Bora's gaze. The pain in her neck made sense as well.

"You're a vampire," Siyeon breathed out, "Did you use your powers to seduce us?"

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, so you did not just bite Siyeon without asking for her consent as is the rule for vampires nowadays?"

"Fuck," Minji's murmur was loud and sincere enough for Siyeon to somewhat relax, "I'm so sorry."

Minji ran her hands through her hair before burying her face in them, hiding behind a curtain of red hair.

"Give me one good reason not to stake you on the spot, fiend," Bora spat.

"I'm so sorry," Minji choked out, "This has never happened before I don't know wha-"

"You're warm to the touch, your last feeding can't have been long ago there is no excuse. Besides, I'm not who you should apologize to."

"I just bit her. Siyeon I’m sorry, I promise I didn't drink."

"Do you want to?" Siyeon asked.

The vampire whimpered in affirmation. Every cell inside her body begged her to give in to her thirst and drink Siyeon's blood. She had gotten a taste when she bit down and she had grown addicted already. While Bora wasn’t wrong with her last feeding had been recent, she hadn’t drunk from a human in more than half of her lifespan. Just the thought of sinking her canines back into Siyeon’s skin caused her to feverishly tremble in excitement. Minji licked her lips and stared up at Siyeon, her eyes switching between her and the still wary Bora.

"Please, you taste so good," Minji whispered, hoping her quiet beg would affect the two.

It did. Siyeon felt the heat in her body flare up again. While the bite itself had been nothing but painful she knew from stories of her friends it could lead to amazing pleasure. And after all, she almost wouldn't mind being seduced if it led to two beautiful women being on the same bed as her. She shifted on the bed and smirked at Bora, tilting her head towards Minji and wiggled her eyebrows. Suddenly all doubt she had had about this night had flown away, confidence taking over her body instead.

"How about you make it up to us," Bora grinned, playing along with Siyeon, "Repay the favor, little bat."

Bora sat back, supporting her weight on her forearms, and spread her legs, inviting Minji to crawl between them. The vampire did, running her slender yet short fingers along Bora’s smooth and warm skin, inhaling sharper the closer she got to the apex of her thighs. Even sitting a bit further away Siyeon noticed Bora's pupils dilating and felt her own arousal grow stronger with every passing moment. Bora's request had run through her like molten gold even when it hadn't been directed at her and she blinked, trying to focus instead of losing herself in a daydream.

Bora's moan caught her attention and she saw how Minji lowered her head, most likely capturing Bora's clit between her lips. Bora licked her lips and stared at Siyeon, looking her up and down with her lip firmly between her teeth. A warm blush spread over Siyeon's cheeks, mind replaying the past few minutes. She could already feel herself getting excited again, shifting around on the bedsheets, searching for momentary relief. As much as Siyeon wanted to join in on the fun, already missing the feeling of both women's skin under her fingertips, she also simply enjoyed the view, deciding to stay in her place and continue to watch the scene unfold instead. She knew her moment would come soon enough and the excitement alone didn't allow her to sit still, shifting in her place as much as Bora did against Minji.

"I want to drink from you," Minji panted from in-between Bora's thighs, fingers gripping tightly onto her flesh as her mouth worked on her clit.

"Now, now, little bat, you can do better than that. Ask me again."

Bora shifted her weight onto only one of her arms, gripping Minji's red hair in her other fist, forcefully tilting the vampire's head back. Siyeon heard her choke clear as day but she remained calm, not necessarily needing to breathe. The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the previous position perfectly switched. The submissive side of Bora, the one begging for Siyeon to touch her, the one happily pleasuring Minji, had disappeared completely, giving way to someone Siyeon couldn't describe any other way than hot. Minji, surprisingly, lost the battle between the two, whimpering when the smell of blood and Bora's arousal became too strong, too tempting.

"Please, Bora, please allow me to drink from you."

"Drink," Bora answered.

She stared at Minji, eyebrow still raised and lips set in a confident smirk. Minji turned her head to kiss her thigh, licking over the spot she had chosen as the fingers of her free hand slipped inside of Bora, slowly pumping in and out. She bit down and Siyeon nearly felt Bora's moan as if it was her own, the older woman trembling on the spot as Minji quickly fed from her, gulping down a few mouthfuls of the red gold flowing through her veins. The vampire sat back when she was done, curiously watching Bora from where she kneeled on the bed. The latter had collapsed, breathing quickly and deeply as she slowly came down from her high, thighs still quivering from the force of her orgasm as well as Minji's carefully placed bite.

"Not bad, little bat."

Siyeon found Minji's smile when Bora called her by the pet name rather adorable. Her soft smile changed when she turned to look at Siyeon, licking the remaining drops of Bora's blood from her lips.

"Come here," Minji said, quietly, her voice never growing in volume, "Sit on my lap and spread your legs."

"Oh," Siyeon mumbled.

She was surprised with the sudden command, not having expected their activities to continue so soon, Bora's breathing still very much heavy and fast from the two orgasms she had just experienced. Siyeon's own nether region felt a bit sensitive still. The friction, the feeling of Bora's warm skin, and the sight of Minji and Bora had become too much for her. Nervously looking at the still recovering woman she moved over to Minji, settling down onto her lap, excited for what was to come. Her skin burned, had been burning for quite a while, every nerve inside her body screaming for attention, the tension nearly unbearable.

"Bite me whenever you want I don't care, just don't suck me dry."

"I'll take care of you and I will be careful, I promise."

Siyeon wondered when Minji's ethereal aura had come back, why she suddenly felt much, much more powerful than before, but her soft, comforting voice was reassuring and warm, commanding Siyeon’s body to relax in her arms. The youngest leaned back, surrendering control to the vampire as she softly sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but Minji's warm hands running along her arms, mapping out her body inch by inch. Every new touch sent tingles down her body, straight to her core. Minji’s hands went under Siyeon's arms, inching closer to her breasts. Siyeon leaned further against Minji's chest, arching her back, and reached out with her hands to hold onto Minji’s head, hips canting up when warm fingers finally touched her sensitive skin.

She had forgotten about Bora, so focused on the feathery touches and soft kisses Minji pressed against her neck, so she flinched when a new pair of warm hands joined in alongside Minji’s. Smiling eyes greeted her when Siyeon opened her own, only to close them again when Bora closed the distance between them, capturing Siyeon's lips in a sweet kiss. It didn't stay sweet for long, Siyeon moaning against Bora when Minji rolled her nipples between her fingertips. Bora easily slipped her tongue between Siyeon's lips and Siyeon moaned again when she felt one of Minji's hands leave her breast, fingering her clit instead.

Saliva ran down her chin, her hips uncontrollably thrusting against Minji, waiting, hoping, for her to slip her fingers inside of her. She already felt herself tumble closer to the edge, the onslaught on her body too strong for her to quiet down the burning inferno in her lower belly. Siyeon felt Minji's hot breath on her neck again, followed by a quick lick or two. When she finally pushed her finger inside of Siyeon's heat she simultaneously bit down, puncturing her skin, hollowing her cheeks to suck the blood out of Siyeon's artery. Minji's moan sent vibrations against her neck and a second finger joined the first, pumping in and out at a rapid pace.

Bora's hands had replaced Minji's, grazing all over her chest as she kissed her, barely offering her the option to breathe in some air.

Siyeon’s eyes snapped open, hands strongly tugging at Minji's hair when a third finger entered her. Her heart pounded so loud and fast she was convinced Minji didn't have to put in any effort to drink, her muscle pumping her blood towards her quickly enough. She felt herself clench down onto the fingers inside of her over and over again, moving to meet each thrust. Bora bit her lip, surprisingly drawing blood as well, the taste of iron flooding her tastebuds. Minji's fingers rubbed against her walls just right, her lips warmly soothed the area around her bite even as she still drank the blood freely flowing from the wound, Bora kept nibbling on her broken lip, sticking her tongue past Siyeon's lips every so often and her body tensed, freezing in place, overestimulated from everything. Siyeon had never quite felt like this. Waves of white pain crashed into the sea of hot pleasure, mixing together and enriching the already present feelings. The pain grew, becoming nearly unbearable as her lips parted for an inaudible scream. Simultaneously the pleasure did as well.

Minji had removed her fingers, using both hands to hold Siyeon's trembling thighs apart instead as Bora took her place, skilfully thrusting three of her fingers inside of Siyeon. Her entire body felt as if on fire, tension rising in every corner of her being as she was pushed closer and closer to the peak, just waiting to tumble over the edge once more. Another flash appeared in her neck and Bora bit down on her breast, taking her nipple between her lips and lightly grazed over it with her teeth.

Siyeon fell into pure bliss. Everything relaxed at once, her body going limp in Minji's arms, lower body subtly twitching and jerking with every new flicker of Bora's wrist. Minji carefully laid back, holding the still trembling woman in her arms, kissing her neck and shoulder to soothe her. Bora laid down next to them, grinning and winking towards the vampire. Siyeon turned in Minji’s arms, lying on her stomach instead, reaching out for Bora’s warmth with her hand. The latter held her hand, tugging it close to her lips, and kissed it before holding it to her heart, clasped between both of her hands. Siyeon sighed into Minji’s chest and pinched the skin on Bora’s palm, tired and perfectly comfortable in her spot.

“We’ll have quite a bit to talk about tomorrow,” Bora yawned, sudden exhaustion hitting her, "I still don't trust you even though I want to go for ten more rounds."

“So,” Minji trailed off, a lazy smile on her lips as she snuggled into Siyeon, “Wanna date?”

“Why did I think you were cool when you walked up to us in the bar?”

Bora slapped her forehead and wrapped her leg over Siyeon’s, the youngest nearly asleep between the other two women’s bodies. She sighed happily and wriggled around, trying to find a more comfortable position.


End file.
